The MBRS Program of the UPR Medical Sciences Campus has two principal goals; to help faculty establish a productive research program and to stimulate hispanic students to choose a career in biomedical research. The two goals are mutually interdependent; the best way to stimulate students is to have them work in a productive research environment; and having enthusiastic students in a laboratory is an effective mechanism to perform studies and to facilitate ongoing research programs. With the support of MBRS, investigators can accumulate enough data to apply for independent research support. This program provides graduate and undergraduate students of the UPR Medical Sciences Campus and Rio Piedras Campus opportunities for research in the biomedical sciences. In addition, the Program envisions to facilitate the participation of young investigators in order to compete on a more equal basis with researchers from more gifted institutions. In this proposal we have 17 research subprojects of which three are associate investigators. These projects cover the areas of pharmacology, molecular biology, renal physiology, obstetrics, microbiology, chemical carcinogenesis and neurobiology.